The White Hedgehog
by Jenny Blue
Summary: A new face comes to Knothole. With her she brings unaswered questions and a mistery. Who is she and why is she so diffrent from the others?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sonic and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters that are unknown to you are from my mind.

The White Hedgehog

By: Jenny Blue

She ran through the great forest as fast as she could, hearing her pursuers closing in on her. She couldn't remember how long she had been running from them or how many days had passed since her town was attacked. But all that mattered right now was to get away and she was tiring. Taking a quick look behind her. There was no sign of them, but she could still hear them. Turning back; putting her hands up in front of her and plunging into a thick bush, only to find a steep hill on the other side. Screaming, she balled herself up and rolled down the hill.

Sonic and Tails relaxed by the river, their fishing lines flowing in the rivers current. This was one of the few things that Sonic The Hedgehog would sit still for. Sighing, Sonic laid back; hands behind his head and one leg propped up on another. He taped his foot. With another sigh, he closed his eyes, listening to the soft breeze blow throw the forest, when he heard a scream.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, as he jumped to his feet.

Sonic stood a split second after, looking for the source of the scream. When he heard it again, he honed in on it and looked to the left. Coming down a steep hill was a blue and gray ball.

"Sonic!" Tails cried again.

"I'm on it." Sonic said, speeding off.

Tails watched as his friend sped away. He then looked up the hill to see four hover bots burst through the bushes. He took to the air, never taking his eyes off them. He moved as fast as he could, putting himself between the hover bots and his friend.

"Sonic, four flyers at three!" Tails shouted, moving to intercept them.

"I see em!" Sonic shouted back, running up the hill. As the two tone ball spun past, he turned and raced down. When Sonic matched his pace with the ball he yelled, "Come on Tails!" As Sonic grabbed the two-tone ball, Tails latched himself to Sonic's back. The blue hero took off, leaving the hover bots behind.

When he was sure the robots were long gone behind them. Sonic stopped to look at the mobian he saved. He was surprised to see it was a girl. Setting her down, Sonic looked her over and decided that she was just a child. With her head down, he under stood why he saw gray and blue. Dusty gray fur matted with dirt and leaves. Her quills were the same gray with streaks of dusty pink. Mixed in with the quills was gray hair held up with something he couldn't see. Her quills stood up like Sonic's, but flopped to the right a little on top of her head. She wore a very loose fitting dress that was once a soft blue; was now a dingy deep blue. The same blue was on her boots that were caked in mud and dirt. As she stood straight, her head stopped just under his chin.

Sonic studied her, watching as she lifted her face up words. Her eyes closed; a gentle breeze blew, moving the hair from her eyes. As it was blown away, a light dusty pink crescent stood out on her forehead. This surprised him more then her coloring. Then she opened her eyes. Deep forest green met emerald. Her eyes much like Sally's in shape. The look of a child in all respects, but the eyes said something else; older some how.

"You okay?" Tails asked, breaking the silence.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, trying not to stare. Some how she seamed familiar to him.

"Kathryn…." The girl said, before collapsing into Sonic's arms.

Both males looked at each other, then to the small female. With a sigh, Sonic picked her up; cradled her in his arms. She felt as though she was older and not a child. Shaking his head he sped away. Bring her to Knothole; hoping he was doing the right thing.

Kathryn stirred in the bed. She could hear people in the room with her, talking softly to each other. But when she tried to open her eye, she couldn't and let the darkness that was threatening to claim her come. When she came to again, she tried to sit up. But a cold mettle hand stopped her. Gently pushed her back down on the bed. Feeling it on her shoulder, she heard a soothing young female's voice.

"Lay still…yer safe now." the voice said.

"Who…. where?" Kathryn said, slowly sitting up. The mettle hand not stopping her this time.

"My name is Bunny and yer in my hut." Bunny said, watching the girl.

"H…how did I get here?" Kathryn looked around the room, "Where are my clothes?" she asked, holding the blanket to her. When she looked to the side of the bed and saw the tan rabbit with robot legs and left arm sitting next to the bed. She almost screamed.

"Yer in Knothole and Sonic was the one that brought ya here. Yah had us worried ya know, yah been asleep since yes'erday. It's almost sun down now." Bunny said, smiling at her and getting up to retrieve something from the other room.

"Yesterday? Sunset? I made it here for nothing." Kathryn whispered, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Wha was that sugar?"

"Nothing, where are my clothes? An did you say Sonic brought me here? I need to see him and the other freedom fighters!"

"Yer clothes needed to be cleaned and mended a bit. But yah should clean yer self up a bit first before yah wear 'em. You see 'ih an da others soon enough." The rabbit said, handing her her clothes.

"Thank you Bunny" Kathryn said with a small sad smile.

The hot water felt good on her fur and skin. The mud and dirt stopped running off of her only a few minutes ago. Sighing, she picked up the soap and washed the rest of the dirt from her fur. She let the soothing water run through her quills and hair. Feeling the soapsuds running down her back. Turning her face towards the rushing water, she never heard the group of mobians enter the hut. When the water grew cold. She finely turned it off and came out. After she dried herself, she slipped into her dress. Taking a hand, she whipped the fog from the mirror and looked into it. The white hedgehog staring back at her looked so sad. Then looked to her forehead and saw that the crescent was gone for now. That she was glad for. Kathryn ran her fingers through her hair and quills. She grabbed as much of it as she could and using some of her quills; pinned it up. Making it look short. Then slipped the necklace with a gold and silver ringaround her neck and under her dress. She slowly opened the door and stepped out.

"She said her name was Kathryn." Tails told Sally.

"Ya, poor kid, who knows how long she's been on the run." Sonic said.

"If yah knew how wrong yah are about her bein a kid Sugar Hog." Bunny laughed.

They all gave Bunny an odd look when they herd a door opening. As one they turned to the bathroom door. All eyes where now on a now white female hedgehog. All but one was surprised by her color and she stood to get a better look. Then slowly started to move towards her.

Kathryn looked around the room. There were so many mobians now. Besides the rabbit, there was a ground squirrel, two foxes, a walrus, a skunk and two hedgehogs. One was a adulesent female and a darker shade of pink then what ran through her quills. The girl looked like someone she once knew. Kathryn watched as she stood and move toward her.

Sonic watched as the new female looked around the room. Then her gaze fall back on him. He gave her his cocky grin and stood to offer her his seat. Then realized it wasn't him she was staring at, but Amy. Sonic's smile faded as he felt Amy push passed him and heard the other say Amy's name. He flopped into his seat as the white female dropped to her knees and the kit ran into her open arms, hugging each other. Sonic was in shock. For the first time since he met Amy Rose, she cried openly and everyone else was in the same state.

"Amy, you know her?" Sally asked, moving to her side. Alarmed to see the young hedgehog in such a state.

Pulling herself together, Amy said, "She's my sister." Releasing Kathryn from her hold. She looked up at her. "I thought you were robotized with… the others."

"I thought you were." Kathryn said, whipping away Amy's tears.

When both girls calmed and sat. Everyone asked Kathryn questions all at once. She answered them all, telling them she was from the Freedom Fighters group of Willow Town. How they were attacked and she was sent to find help. To look for the Freedom Fighters of Knothole and Sonic the Hedgehog. How she feared that she was to late to save any of them.

"But Willow Town is a three day run I did it alone and at top speed." Protested Sonic.

"Are you calling me a lire then?" Kathryn stood, barring her teeth. Then she fell silent and sat down. A sad look on her face. "I don't know how many day's have passed since the attack. I just know I'm to late."

"It's okay Kat." Amy said, putting her hand on Kathryn's shoulder. Then gave Sonic an evil glare.

"Kathryn you should rest. Sonic, get ready to leave for Willow Town." Sally said.

"No! I'm going back. I owe them that." Kathryn said, standing. The fire returning to her eyes. "Just give me time to change."

Everyone but Amy protested Kathryn going. But in the end she won and was led to Amy's hut. In her arms were a bundle of clothes for her to go through. Amy led the way to her hut. Wanting to ask Kathryn something as they entered the hut, but she couldn't find the words.

"Amy stop it."

"But why didn't you tell them?"

"I will when the time is right. But right now I have to get ready to go."

"But how long will you be able to hide it?"

"Amy, I said stop it."

Sonic waited for Kathryn, as he waited he thought about where he had seen her before. But he decided to worry about it later. He sped off to Amy's hut to see what was taking the girl so long to get ready.

Inside Amy's hut, Kathryn looked through the clothes and chose the ones she liked the best. A deep green, lace up tank that showed that she wasn't a simple child. A pair of tight fitting black shorts. Then a green skirt, which had slits to the waist. Last she put on her old boots. She then let her quills and hair down. Her white hair falling to her knees. Using a pale green and white sash to keep them out of her face. Kathryn took a look around and found a pack Sally had given Amy and rushed out the door. As she run out the door, Kathryn ran into Sonic. The impact knocked her down, her hair falling in her face.

Sonic looked down at the person that ran into him. He stared at the white girl, he wasn't sure. But he thought it was Kathryn. He reached his hand out to her, not sure what to expect. The girl stayed still for a minute longer and then reached out a delicate hand. He noticed she didn't ware gloves. An he gentle grabbed it and helped the girl to her feet. As she stood, her hair fell from her face. Revealing the young woman behind it. Sonic took a step back, his jaw dropping. He looked Kathryn up and down and understood Bunny's joke. As Kathryn pushed her hair back in place. She smiled at him. He watched as she moved closer to him and her hand moved to rest under his chin.

When she was a heartbeat away. She closed his mouth and whispered, "Didn't your mother teach you to keep your mouth shut?" she moved away. "Come on speedy, we need to hurry." She said, her smile fading as she pushed past him.

Kathryn headed toword the smell of food. She was hungry and need to pack supplies. It wasn't long before Sonic caught up with her. Kathryn could feel his eyes on her. Then she noticed that others were staring at her. It made her nerves. So she moved faster. Coming to the source of the smell she sighed and went into the mess hall.

The mess hall was a big open area, with a small place walled and roof in. Kathryn slowly walked over to the food table. Sonic reached past her and pulled a try and placed two plates on it. He then moved over to what looked like bread and placed piece on each plate and so on. Kathryn fallowed him, knowing that the room had fallen quite the moment she had walked in.

Sonic led her to a table with the others she had met earlier and sat. He motioned for her to sit with them. Kathryn looked around her. There was so many here and all were looking at her. Kathryn nervously sat down and took the plate offered by Sonic. Keeping her head down.

"Just ignore em sugar. It's not eve'y day they see a new face aroun here." Bunny said, smiling at her.

"Thank you" Kathryn said, eating her food slowly. Every so often sniffing it.

"Once you two have eaten and have your supplies. I want you to show Sonic how you got here. This is a recon mission. Bring back any survivors or things we can us here. Then secure anything to big to bring back and we will retrieve it later. Got it! Good." Sally stated.

"As you wish your highness." Kathryn gently tipped her head to Sally. This took Sally back. "How did you know?"

"My family worked in your families services for many years." Kathryn said, finishing her plate. Then she turned to Sonic. "Come on, we need to hurry."

To Be Continued

Well, I hope you like my redo of this chapter. I'm working on the other chapters as I go. So please bear with me and please and R&R.

Those with wings,

Fly to your dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the next installment I hope you all like. I put a lot of effort into this, so I hope you all really like it. I wasn't going to post this, but your reviews inspired me to post this one too. So if you want more, keep up the reviews.

I don't own Sonic and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters that are unknown to you are from my mind.

Chapter 2

By: Jenny Blue

The forest was well into night when the two hedgehogs started on their journey. The cobalt male was still angry with the white female for calling him speedy. But she didn't seem to mind that. The male was ready to yell at her when she turned off the path. He held his tongue and followed her to a grass-covered embankment. When he turned his head to look at something that moved in the bushes and turned back, she was gone.

"Yo, Kat, where did ya go?" called Sonic. He looked around for her and was about to call out to her again when he saw a part of the embankment move and open. Kathryn stared at him, an angry look on her face. "Hurry up and don't call me Kat! It's Kathryn!" She said as she turned and disappeared into the tunnel behind her.

"Is this how you got to Knothole so fast?" Sonic asked, as he walked through the entrance. When he was safely in the tunnel, the door closed quietly behind them, immersing them in total darkness. Sonic spun around and groped for the door. When he found it, it was solid rock and earth. He moved his hands over the ruff stone. Finding nothing of a handle or other way to open the solid wall in front of him. He looked over his shoulder nervously into the darkness.

"This is how I reached Knothole, yes, but how long it took? I don't know." Kathryn replied, her voice sounding far away, yet he knew she was close.

"So, how did you see where you were going?" asked Sonic, but as his words echoed off the walls of the tunnel. A faint green glow began to appear and it grew stronger with each moment. He looked to where the light was coming from and could see fungus growing on the tunnels walls. "What is this stuff?" taking his hand and touching it.

"Phosphorous fungus, it grows all over the caves down here. We'll walk some ways in and then set camp. Come on, don't fall behind again." Kathryn said, walking away from our hero. An evident scowl on his face.

They walked in silence. Each to their own thoughts. As they walked, Sonic understood how she didn't know how long it took her to get to Knothole. He wasn't sure how long they had been walking. As they walked along, Sonic could hear water dripping and things crawling in the walls. Little eyes glowed in the dark, watching as they passed. This all unnerved him a lot. He liked it when he could see what was going on around him. At lease see what was making all the strange noises around him.

Time past and the two kept their silent march. Sonic followed the white female in front of him. Her white fur stood out against the eerie green glow surrounding them. Her fur was a beacon in the dark for him to follow. As he walked, he watched how her white hair and quills swayed from side to side. How each step was precise, graceful and quiet. Then Kathryn veered to the right, into a small alcove and Sonic followed her and found the source of the dripping water. A small pool at the back of the little cave, being fed by dripping water from the low ceiling.

"We'll stay here for a bit, rest and then be on our way. You spend too much time in here and you start to loose it. Down here you don't know if it's night or day or how many days have passed. " Kathryn said, setting her pack down.

"Ok, who made these tunnels? How come no one has ever herd of them till now? An who made the door to Knothole woods?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. No one really knows. I was shone them when I came to Willow Town. The mobians of the village said they found it when they were making their sellers. They say they go on for miles everywhere under mobias. Knothole isn't the only place they come out of either. When we get to Willow Town, I'll find the maps they made of them. I believe they kept them in the town hall. They could help us a lot." She answered him, unrolling her sleeping mat.

He followed suit, staying on the other side of the little cave. He noticed that she ate her meal slowly. She had a sensual way of it. Each bite gently passing her lips and chewed slowly. He could even see the diligent way she swallowed. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. To him everything she did reminded him of Sally. Only she had it down to a science. Everything she did was down to a science. When he lay on his sleeping bag watching her still form. He cursed himself for comparing her to Sally. She was nothing compared to Sally, she was better then Sally. An if no one knew better, they would say she was the princess, not Sally. He rolled over, trying to ignore the throbbing he was felling.

_It was dark and cold here. She couldn't see anything beyond where she stood. The only sounds were her own breath leaving her._

_You know they'll never accept you. _

_She started, turning around. Trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Who are you?"_

_They will hate you, you know. They will fear you and run from you. _

_The voice echoed around her. Coming at her from all sides._

"_No, that's a lie. They wont hate me."_

_They know what you are. They will kill you for what you are. You are evil. He will die because of you. _

"_Who will die?"_

_You know who, they always die. Everything you touch dies. Your mother, father, even your sister will…_

"_No, you're lying!"_

_Am I? You've seen the future? _

"_But it can be changed. It has before!"_

_She wrapped her arms around her. Holding tight to her self. Listening to the unknown person laughing._ Then out of the darkness e_veryone that she had ever met and died in her life came out of the shadows of this dark place she found herself in. Each of their faces had a look of either fear or hatred. They slowly closed in on her. As there hands clasped her_…

Kathryn pushed herself up from her mat. It was only a dream. She looked around her. Sonic was still in his sleeping bag. He stirred, but didn't wake. She moved to the pool and splashed the cold water on her face. As she looked in the water, her distorted refection stared back at her.

"It was only a dream." She whispered.

"What you say?" Sonic yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"I said it's time to leave." She made ready to leave.

Keeping her back to him. She gathered her things. Rolling the mat up, placing it into her pack. With her back still to him. She straightened her clothes. Then smoothing her hair and quills down with her fingers. She found a small knot in it and decided to trim it when she reached Willow Town.

Sonic watched the small female as she readied to leave. He automatically put his thing away. Keeping his eyes on her. There was something about her that he couldn't shack. When he saw her shoulder her pack. He stood quickly and through his on. Reading to run, he sped off. Scooping the female up in his arms.

Sonic sped down the smooth surface of the tunnel. A stern look on his face. After resting for what was the night for them, Kathryn had agreed to let Sonic carry her the rest of the way. He could feel her head resting on his shoulder. She hadn't said much after they started again. She seemed so sad when he went to lift her. A now she laid limp in his arms. Lost in her own thoughts. He had heard her wake earlier. Then quietly watched as she got up and move to the little pool. He heard her talk, but couldn't hear what she said, so he pretended to be waking up. It hadn't worked. She didn't talk. Sonic felt her move her head. When he looked down at her for a moment he saw she was looking straight ahead and was spooked when she spoke. "The tunnel ends in another hundred feet." He looked and could just make out a staircase.

Darkness and the smell of smoke greeted them as they pushed open the door. They climbed out of the trap door in the cellar floor. Kathryn took a quick look around. Then headed for the stairs. In the quiet cellar, the stairs creaking echoed. When she opened the door, thin streams of light filtered through the window shutters. It was creepy walking through the empty house. The only noise made was by the wind outside and the echo of the two hedgehogs steps. As both neared the door and opened it, only the sun, wind and silence greeted them.

They went from house to house, looking for survivors. When they found none, they looked for clues for what might have happened. As they looked, they moved things that could be collected latter to the house that they had come from. Placing trunk after trunk of clothes and goods that could be of use someone back in Knothole.

When Kathryn came to the house she once called home, she wanted to cry. The door was kicked in, windows broken. This was the last house and like the others, left standing. All the town's people gone. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside. The furniture was turned over and things torn apart. Objects lay broken on the floor. She calmly walked through the house, placing thing into trunks for her and Amy to collect latter. When she was done, she walked to the last room in the house. As she walked to the room, she would pick up a photo book here and a picture there. Placing them all in her pack. When she reached the room's door it took everything she had to open it and walk in. She could feel the scream rise from her. It didn't matter that the male herd her, she just let it out.

Sonic looked around the small house. It was once a nice little place. He picked up a picture and looked at it. In the picture were four hedgehogs. A red male, a pure white female with a rosy pink baby in her arms and a small girl. She was white like her mother and the pink streaks like the babies color. Sonic realized this was Kathryn and Amy's family. As Sonic studied the photo, he remembered were he had seen Kathryn before. That's when he heard the scream. Shoving the photo in his pack, he rushed to where he heard the scream.

Sonic took in the seen before him. Kathryn was bent over an elder white female hedgehog. Kathryn had her head in her lap, stroking the quills and hair, rocking. The still female's form lay on the floor, laser burns on her clothes told how she had died. Sonic knelt behind Kathryn, gently pulled her to him. This was something he would never get use to and he felt like he wanted to scream himself. He held her through her crying.

When her crying turned to sobs and those turned to whimpers. They sat there for a time. After he helped her bury her mother. They gathered the things that she wanted to bring back for Amy. Then move that last of the trunks to the house. An she marked them has hers. Both went to the tunnel in silence. Both traveled in the tunnel in silence. When they reached the forest three days latter. Both were still silent. When they entered Knothole, both retreated to their huts. Kathryn told Amy about their mother and everyone could here Amy's cries of morning. Sonic stayed in his hut, looking at the picture he still had. He knew that Sally was would come and ask what they found. He lay there on his bed thinking of how to tell her everything he had seen.

Time past, the day turned to late afternoon. Sonic still lay on his bed when Sally knocked on his door. "It's open." was all he said. Sally entered looked around Sonic's hut. In a corner was a battered guitar. A small table and two chairs. Near the bead was a worn dresser with a tarnished mirror on it. A door that led to a bathroom. Lying on the bed Sonic. When she shut the door and sat down in a chair at his table, Sonic sat up and walked over to her. He was still holding the picture.

"So, what did you find?" Sally asked.

"Everyone was gone. Males, females, cubs, everyone. Right down to the animals. But there was one person left. Kathryn and Amy's mother. They left her behind." Sonic fell silent, looking at the picture.

"Then why didn't you bring…" Sonic looked up at her, "I under stand."

"Look at this." Sonic handed the picture to her.

Sally looked at it and then looked back to Sonic. The question he was expecting was in her eyes. He had to turn away from them. He couldn't look in those eyes for very long any more. It hurt him too much. He only looked back when she handed him the picture.

"Do the adults look familiar?" Sonic asked.

"Some what, who are they Sonic?"

"The male was captain of the guard and the female was your mother's lady in waiting and personal guard."

"You mean Kathryn is Kat? Little Kat, the one we played with? But they were presumed dead after Julian attacked us."

"So did I Sal, but there they are. It also explains Amy's gift with the cards. Amy is Katarina's daughter. My mother and your mother's best friend. We played together as kids." Sonic said, as he sat down. "By now all the towns people have been robotized. I just wish I knew why they killed Katarina."

"Sonic, why didn't Kat say anything? Do you think she has her mother's gift? She was quite a lot of the time."

"I don't know Sal, I just don't know." Sonic said, sitting down. Putting the picture down. He placed his head in his hands.

Both sat in silence for a time. Then Sonic finished filling Sally in on what they found at Willow Town. An that they had moved everything to the caller of the house they came out of. Last he handed over the maps of the tunnels. As Sally left, she glanced over her shoulder to see Sonic starring at the picture again. She quietly shut the door and headed to Amy's hut. She needed to know if the young hedgehog was taking the news of her mother's death well.

A week had past since Kathryn came to Knothole. She was settling in well enough. But she stayed to herself most of the time. She was only around the others when it was time for meals or meetings. But for the most part she would be seen with the children or with Amy. She seemed to like it like that.

She could still feel the eyes of the others on her. But she ignored them. Everyone knew she was the great oracle's daughter and it didn't change anything. She still kept her secrets from them. An only the princess seemed to want to know them. That didn't bother her.

"Kathryn, can I speak with you?" Sally asked

Kathryn looked up from under the pile of children on her and nodded. It was her turn to watch the younger ones today and they were playing tackle the babysitter. When she withdrew herself from them and placed them into a young raccoon's hands. She followed Sally to her hut and wondered what she wanted to talk about. It wasn't often that Sally would talk to her.

"Kathryn, I need your help with setting up a look out post in one of the taller trees. I've noticed that you're very good at climbing. Sonic, Rotor and Tails need a hand. I'm assigning you to help them."

Kathryn agreed and headed out of Sally's hut. As she walked out, the Male skunk Geoffrey walked in. She walked faster to where Sally said the three males were. As she neared their location, she could hear the two elders talking. They were talking about her.

"Did you see her this morning?" Rotor asked.

"Ya, I say her. So what?" Sonic answered.

"I thought I was going to loose it. That body."

"Loose what uncle Rotor?" Asked Tails, as he dropped from the tree.

She came around the tree and smiled at Tails, "Nothing Tails, he was just rambling."

Both older males looked at her. There was a visible look of relief on Rotor. Then it changed to a deeper blue when he realized she hared. She looked at him with ice in her eyes. He just smiled and hid he face behind his blueprints. Worried if she was going to hurt him or something to him.

Rotor gave them each a thing the needed to do. Kathryn was to clime up to the most level branches and then start removing the smaller one around them. Tails was to help her by taking them away. Then Sonic and Tails were to bring boards up for her to lay a floor and supports. Then all of them were to go up and build the platforms house and a way to get up and down.

It all took them three weeks to finish the look out post. As Kathryn stood outside the tiny look out house, watching for recon bots. She let her mind wonder and leaned back against the hut. She closed her eyes and let the soft breeze brush against her fur. These were the times she would think about how her life had changed and wondered how it could have been different.

To Be Continued

Well, that's it. I hope you like the redoing I've done on it. Please R&R.

Till then:

Those with wings,

Fly to your dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sonic and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters  
that are unknown to you are from my mind.

Chapter 3

By: Jenny Blue

Amy and Tails sat at the base of the outpost tree. They were waiting for Kathryn's shift to end. Both excited about the nature hike she was taking them on when her shift ended. This hike was to teach them about the plants. Kathryn had felt that Amy needed to know the herbs and other plants. So to pass the time Tails asked Amy about her sister.

"So, why does she stay to herself all the time?" Tails asked.

"She prefers to." Answered Amy.

"Was she always like this?"

"Sort of, when we were kids she would play with other kids but not often."

"How come?"

"She's like our mom. Mom was one to stay to herself sometimes. That's who taught her about the plants. You know who my mom was."

"Then why stay to herself if she knows so much?"

"I don't know. When Kathryn was little and I was younger, something happened to one of her friends and ever since, she's stayed to herself."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure, no one would tell me. I was four then and we lived some place else. This was before Robotnik attacked and separated us all."

"Ok, how come she never smiles or laughs around the adults and not that much around us?"

"I don't know. She use to when we were little."

"Alright, then why does she hang out with us and the other kids and shies away from the adults when given a chouse?"

"I don't know. Quit asking so many questions."

"You two still waiting?" Kathryn asked, from a branch closes to the ground.

"Ya, are you done?" Amy asked.

"Yes, as soon as the next person comes."

"Oh, come on. Sonic takes for ever to."

Kathryn stood stock-still and listened. She then looked at the young kitsun, "Tails hush!" She looked to the sky and then hurried up the tree. She looked out in the direction the sound was coming from and had to grab the rail to keep balance. Coming towards them was a giant gathering bot coming for them. She grabbed the transistor and makeshift blaster and booked it back down the tree.

"Tails, get Amy out of here now!" She shouted at the cubs.

"Why sis?"

"Don't asked question, just do it and do it now!" as she landed, "We have trouble. A giant gathering bot is coming toward Knothole. I repeat a giant gathering bot is coming our way." Kathryn yelled into the transistor, as she ran away from the tree and towards the gathering bot.

Tails flew with Amy as fast as he could. They herd what Kathryn had yelled into the radio and both paled in color as they raced away. None of Robotnik's robots ever came this close to Knothole. This was to close for comfort for any of them. As Tails rounded a tree, he crashed into Sonic; all three fell to the ground in a giant heap.

"Woe, where's the fire lil' cuss?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Kathryn spotted a giant gathering bot!" Amy cried.

"What? Where?" asked Sonic, his eyes narrowing.

"That way, it was heading towards Knothole. Kathryn ran ahead to see if she could stop the thing," answered Tails.

Sonic was on his feet and gone before either kit could blink. He sped towards the outpost tree. All thoughts gone from his head. The day had started out so nice and now this. He knew if Kathryn got to close to the gathering bot, she was a goner. He had met this type of robot before and it was meant to capture and bring back who ever to be robotized. He stopped at the tree and looked round. The only clues he had to follow were the trail Kathryn left behind her. He took off down the trail; trying not to think about all the people he had lost to those giant gathering bots and to this damned war.

Kathryn ran for the gathering bot. The last time she saw one she was to scared to fight. So she ran and left everyone to their doom, but not this time. She had lost too much to this war. Her home, her mother, her father and she was not about to loose her sister to it too. She ran head on into the robot's path and was almost hit by a stun ray. She dodged to the right, turning in the air to land on her feet. She bared her teeth as the crescent appeared on her forehead. She shouldered the blaster. She studied the robot. Looking for a weak point. Then she fired the blaster; only singeing the surface of it's whole. When a tentacle knocked the blaster from her. She then lunged at it, grabbing one of its tentacle arms, a shock wave passed through it and up to the robot. The mechanical beast steamed and hissed. A small explosion came from some where inside it. Then it through her through the air and away from it. As her body hit the tree and landed on the ground, her world went black and the crescent disappearing.

Sonic burst on to the scene. He scanned the area around him. He saw Kathryn on the ground, unconscious, the gathering bot advancing on her. Smoke and sparks coming from it and it was moving sluggishly towards her. With out thinking, Sonic through himself at it. He curled into a ball and used his spin ball attack on the thing. He sliced through it and landed on the other side. He then turned and rushed pass it, scooping up Kathryn. Stopping a little distant from it. He set her down and went at it again. He went through its bulk three more times before it started to explode and crash to the ground. He stood in front of Kathryn to make sure the thing died. As it crashed to the ground, a small metal sphere shot out of it. Sonic lept for it, but couldn't reach it. As he landed, he heard Kathryn yell "No!" He saw it stop and slam it's self into the ground. Bursting into a fiery billow of flames. Sonic turned to her and saw her passed out again.

Kathryn watched as Sonic slice through the gathering bot two more time. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy, but she had to see the thing be destroyed. She had to know it wouldn't take anyone away. She needed to know. She watched as Sonic landed in front of her. Then her gaze moved to the robot as it crashed into the ground. A smile crept to her face, but left when the small metal sphere shot from the thing. It seemed like slow motion for her from someone else's eyes. She could see herself yell "No!" She saw herself raise her hand, the sphere stop and crash into the ground. Then she was seeing it all through her eyes again. Then every thing went black. She didn't feel Sonic shift her onto her back. Didn't see the worried look on his face as he checked her pulse. Didn't see when he checked to see if there was anyone in the bot's caged belly. Or when he picked her up and sped away to Knothole. She didn't feel the twists and turns he took to make sure he couldn't be followed. Never felt the soft bed she was laid in at the small hospital hut.

She lay there in the darkness. Wanting so badly to wake up. The nightmare was something she didn't want to see. Yet she knew she had no chouse.

"_Please let me go."_

_He knows what you are._

"_Please, I don't want to see any more._

_He will tell and then they will kill you._

"_NO!"_

_She fell to her knees sobing. Feeling the darkness all around her. Then the darkness changed to a forest clearing. She could hear cubs playing and laughing. As she looked, she could see a little light blue female hedgehog playing tag with other cubs. The little female, raced after her playmates. As they passed Kathryn, the little one stopped and looked at her._

"_Please let me be." She said and ran after her friends._

Kathryn was plunged into peaceful darkness and stayed there.

To be continued

I hope you liked this one as much as you liked the last. Please R&R. The more I get the more I write and the more I post. Now the next chapter will take time. I started work again and have other stories I hope to have done and posted.

Till then:

Those with wings,

Fly to your dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Sonic and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters  
that are unknown to you are from my mind.

Chapter 4

By: Jenny Blue

Another day had past and the pain in her head had finely left. She was glad when they told her she could go back to her hut. She never liked hospitals and even this little make shift one of Knothole's had the stale smell that all hospitals have. As she made ready to leave a flash of light shone in her eyes, forcing her eyes shut. When she opened them again. She found herself in a dark place.

_A small hedgehog child ran by, laughing as she chased after her friends. She stopped as she passed Kathryn and smiled at her before running on after her friends again._

"Kat, you ok?" Amy asked

Kathryn shook her head. She looked around and found herself still in hospital hut. Chills still running down her spine. "I'm ok just remembering a dream I had last night." With a shrug, she brushed it off and started walking away. Her thoughts molded over what she had seen. The child seamed so familiar to her. Kathryn shook her head again and walked to the ring pool. Water always had a calming affect on her. Sometimes it helped to clear her mind.

Tails watched as Sonic stood on the large flat rock in the middle of the river. Though Sonic couldn't swim, he still insisted on running out to that rock and standing there. There were times when he stood there for hours. This was the second thing of the few he would stay still for. His ears twitched, hearing someone come. As Tails turned to see who was coming and turned back, Sonic was gone and what showed of his leaving was the waves rolling from each other.

"Hay Tail, you seen my sister?" Amy asked as she walked from the bushes.

"No, but I think Sonic is in one of his moods again." Said Tails.

Both children sat and watched as the waves moved across the river before the current washed them away. Neither saw the cobalt hedgehog watching them, smiling to himself. He was glad that Tails had a good friend in Amy and was glad she had one in Tails. In times like these you needed a good friend. He just wished he still had one. But heroes weren't aloud to have them it seemed. With a deep sigh, he left the two. His mind wondering to a certain white hedgehog. Sonic turned around and headed for the village. Supper would be ready soon and he wanted a few minutes to himself. As he walked through the village he looked around him. The children were playing. Some of the adults were playing with them. Others were working on the gardens and repairing huts. It wasn't like Mobotroplis of his youth, but it had become his home. He just felt bad for the children that had been born after the war started. When he came to his hut, he was glad he had his own hut. But he was surprised when he found Kathryn waiting for him inside. She was looking at something. When she heard him walk in, she looked up at him. A hateful look in her eyes.

"How long were you going to keep this?" she asked, holding up the picture of her and her family.

"I was going to give it to you."

"You had no right to keep it in the first place!"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have kept it."

"Sorry! You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Hedgehog! I don't want to see your face or see you near my sister or that boy Tails. She's told me about you and how you let them come with you and putting them in danger!" Kathryn said, as she stood, raising her voice.

"Now hold on, I never put anyone in danger! What are you doing in my hut anyway?" Sonic yelled back.

"Don't you try and change the subject! That's where you're wrong. I herd her stories and though she says it's her fault or Tails, it wasn't. It was yours Hedgehog! Yours for not looking out for them and not making them stay out of it to begin with." She yelled, her teeth showing now.

"It was their choice to come, just like it's everyone's choice to fight or not to fight! It was their choice to do the things they did. I for one would have been grateful that someone was there to save their little sister and her friend." Sonic barring his own teeth.

"Why should I be when it was you that put those damned thoughts in their heads to begin with!" she was ready to attack him, "If I ever see you near Amy and Tails or you talking to them. I swear you'll wish you hadn't!" Kathryn said this through clenched teeth and left, taking her photo and slamming Sonic's door behind her.

Sonic stood in his hut, counting. Doing everything he could think of to calm himself. "How dare she accuse me?" He said to himself as he went to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and was surprised to see he still had his teeth bared and quills standing out. He stared at himself for few minutes. Letting his thoughts and feelings rage. He went over each one and was surprised with one of his feelings. It wasn't anger, but a sort of craving. A craving for her. It had thrilled him to see her angry. He shook his head and started the shower. Running it on cold. Stepping in he suppressed a yelp as the cold water ran over him. This seemed to cool his temper.

Sonic smiled at everyone and said hello when they said it to him. The fight he had with Kathryn earlier was gone from his mind. He only wanted to enjoy the rest of the day. He walked into the mess hall ready to eat. When he saw Tails and Amy coming towards him, he smiled and was about to say hello to them when he heard Kathryn yelling.

"Amy Rose! Miles Powers! You two get away from him this instance!" She came over and dragged the children away.

Sonic was so mad he was ready to hurt her. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. When Sally called him over to her table. He gladly obeyed and came to the table. Geoffrey, Antoine, Bunny and Rotor sat at the table. Sally pointed to a seat and Sonic sat down. It had been awhile since he sat at this table. He just looked at the table and waited for Sally to tell him what she wanted.

"Sonic, the gathering bot came to close this time. Rotor has looked it over." The princess turned to the light blue furred walrus.

"This is a new type of gathering bot. The lasers that it was shooting weren't stunners. They were robotizers. If one touched you, whatever part it touched. Would have been robotized." Rotor hung his head.

"If we don't stop the manufacture of these robots. I'm afraid that..." Sally said.

"That life as we know it is over. Every thing you've worked for will be for nothing." Kathryn finished for her. None of them noticed when she came to the table or the two children behind her. She placed a plate in front of Sonic. Then motioned for the kits to sit. Placing herself between them and Sonic.

"Well, yes, that's why I wanted Sonic, Tails, Amy and Rotor to go in to the city on a recon mission to see if it can be stopped. Sonic's uncle is doing what he can to get information on this new robot."

Kathryn glared at the princess. With one fluid motion, she sat and looked around. "The children will not be apart of this." She said flatly.

Everyone looked at her. Some with their mouths open. Others kept them closed. But no one said a word. Amy and Tails looked at Kathryn with shock and surprise written across their small faces. While Kathryn held Sally's gaze. Holding the table tightly with her hands.

"But sis, this is something I want to do." Amy finely said, breaking the silence.

"I don't care. You shouldn't have to do it. You should be playing and having fun. Both of you should." Kathryn looked at them then to Sally, "I wont allow it. I will take their place."

"You are right about children should be children. But Tails has to go. He is the only one that can fly. We need his ability to help us. He has been on other missions before." Sally stated.

"Tails, Amy, I think you two should go and eat with the other children. I'll let you know what we decide later." Sonic told the kitsun and hedgehog. They left the adults, both a little shaken.

Kathryn looked at Sonic and then to Sally again. "Fine, but Amy stays and I go." Then everything faded. She was cold, so very cold. The odd blackness that followed surrounded her again.

_"Tails look out!" Sonic yelled._

_A robot with an odd laser gun fired at Tails and hit him in the arm. The arm slowly began to change and morph. Soon it was a robotic limb and Tails stared at it in shock and then the next blast hit him head on and finished the job._

"Did you here me?" Sally asked, Kathryn shook her head no, "I said that you can take Amy's place." Sally looked at her, wondering if she was truly her mother's daughter.

Kathryn agreed; the recon team would consist of Sonic, Rotor, Tails and Kathryn. Kathryn was scarred, but she never told or showed it. After they had eaten. Kathryn went and told Amy that she wasn't going. Then she found Tails and brought him to Sally's hut. There the planning went late into the night and some of the next morning. Still Kathryn tried to convince them to leave Tails out of this, but to no avail. Finely she accepted it and studied the plans that Nicole laid out in front of her. In all it was to be an easy job. Go in, rig a bomb, set it to blow, then out again. All of this was to take place the next evening.

Kathryn carried the sleeping kitsun to his hut and laid him in his bed. She gentle kissed his forehead and left. Tomorrow night would come soon enough. She didn't like the feeling that surrounded it either. But what was she to do. She had to do what her princess asked of her. That's what her parents would have wanted. She took one last look at Tails before she closed his door and headed for her hut.

To be continued

I've redone just a little of this chapter. I just hope I caught all the typos I did. So please R&R

Till the next chapter:

Those with wings,

Fly to your dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Sonic and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters  
that are unknown to you are from my mind.

Chapter 5

By: Jenny Blue

The air was thick and hung around them. The stink of the pollutants in the air stung their noses. In the distance was the miss figured city that once was know as Mobotroplis. Was reduced to what loomed against the skyline, Robotroplis. Once all the Mobians of Knothole called this place home. Maybe one day it would be called home again. But till that day came, they would fight the oppressive power that tried to break their bodies and spirits. Trying to destroy their world.

Four mobians stood in the shadows of a large building. A cobalt hedgehog, a white (With hood and cape to cover her.) hedgehog, an orange two tail fox cub clinging to the white hedgehog, and a baby blue walrus. The cobalt hedgehog pointed to an opening and moved to it. As he went to pry it open, a gray/black robot resembling a hedgehog moved out of the shadows. The robot approached the cobalt hedgehog. The white one pushed the fox cud behind her and readied her self to fight.

"Sonic, you really should learn to wait till I get here." The robot said, helping the cobalt hedgehog.

"I know uncle Chuck, but we're in a hurry." Sonic told his uncle.

"Sonic, this robot knows you?" Kathryn asked. Not releasing the kitsun behind her.

The robot looked at her with surprise. "Katharine? Katharine is it you?" Sir Charles asked.

"No unc, that's her daughter, Kathryn." Sonic said, standing aside for Rotor to go in.

"I'm sorry miss. You look so much like your mother. You probably don't remember me." Sir Charles said softly, following Rotor in.

Tails was next, leaving Sonic and Kathryn alone.

"Can he be trusted?" she asked him.

"Yes, he's the one that got the blueprints of this building and the location. Come on, the longer we stand here. The longer we risk being caught. Come on." Sonic said, following Tails.

Kathryn was the last in and shut the panel behind her. She could hear the others crawling down the ducked. She quickly fallowed, catching up with them. At the end of the tunnel, Sir Charles opened and lowered the grating. Inside the large building was a machine making robots with the odd lasers attached to their arms. No one said anything. Rotor pulled out a map and looked at it. He looked around him. Then his gaze returned to the map.

"According to the map Nicole made. The power grid is over there." Rotor pointed away from them.

"Just be careful, Robotnik has guards posted everywhere in here. We only have a few minutes before the shift change ends." Sir Charles warned. His red eyes scanning the room.

The small group moved through the shadows. Stealth was a must in this place. To be herd was to sentence your self to a fate worse then death. All this ran through Kathryn's mind. She watched as Tails clung to Sonic. He was shaking and scared. For a brief moment she bared her teeth. Then it happened. The darkness was coming. Panic rouse in her trying to stay with the world around her.

"Not now, please not now." She mumbled

"What?" Sonic asked, but Kathryn couldn't answer.

_Crying, there was crying. All around her was crying. Why was there crying and who was crying. Then the fog cleared and Sally was bent over Tails. His still form was cradled in her arms and looking to Sonic._

"Why didn't you save him? You were supposed to keep him safe!" Sally yelled.

All Sonic did was drop to his knees. Kathryn moved to him. It felt like she was in a dream. There was blood on his hands. Her view of vision changed to Tails body. A hole was in his chest. A laser made that hole from what she could tell.  
  
"Kathryn! What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked in a hushed voice, shaking her.

"Nothing, where's Tails?" She had seen enough to know what was to happen. It would be over her dead body before she let that happen.

"He went with the others to the power grid." He stated, his hold lightning. Sonic was studding her, worry in his eyes.

"No!" With a strength she didn't know she had, she pushed Sonic aside and run full force to the grid. She didn't bother to keep to the shadows and saw what the others didn't. Just above them was a robot and it was aiming at the small fox cub. With all her might she called out. "Look out!"

Everyone looked at her and wondered why she would call to them. Tails was the first to see the robot. When he cried out, the others looked to where he was pointing. Everything was a blur to her. Then slowed to almost a stand still. In her ears she could hear the crying and morning for the kitsun. This was not going to happen. With one last burst, she pushed past the slowness in her legs and lunged at Tails. Then it was a blur again as the laser's beam hit the ground where Tails was standing. The beam bounced off the mirror like metal floor. Hitting the power grid and blowing it up. To was a chain reaction in the plant. Explosions going off everywhere. Alarms sounding, robots trying to get in all at once.

With Tails held tightly in her arms, Kathryn ran for the air ducked. She could hear the others behind her. But didn't stop to look to see how far back they were. She knew someone helped her into the ducked with tails. Then pushed Tails to crawl has fast as he could. The others were close behind. When they made it outside. All was chaos, hover bots were everywhere. Trying to put out the fire. None noticed the fore mobians and robot slip pass them.

They ran as fast at they could. Once again keeping to the shadows. Every so often they would stop. Ears straining to hear the slightest sound. Soon they came to a trash heap. Standing close together. One of them moved a metal plate aside. Pressing something, a hatch opened. Letting everyone inside. Closing swiftly, but quietly behind them.

Inside, Kathryn placed a shaken Tails on an old beat up couch. Sitting next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. Holding him close to her. Looking around her. Her eyes fell onto the blue hedgehog for a moment. Then letting them slide to the metal one sitting at a large computer screen. She watched has he press some buttons. Then the man who haunted her nightmares appeared on the screen. He was screaming into a mike.

"What is going on? Someone report now! Snively, report back to me now or I'll put YOU into the rodotizer!" The fat man on the screen yelled.

Soon a whiny voice came back from a small speaker.

"S-s-s-sir, the l-lazar factory has b-b-b-blown up. It's all o-on f-f-fire."

"WHAT! How could this have happened? You get back here at once. I want a full report on it. NOW!" Then the screen went blank.

Kathryn stared; her heart was in her throat. What if they had been seen? What if they were on their way right now to capture them? She couldn't help it. Her body betrayed her and she started to shake as well.

"How did you do that?" She asked in a meek voice.

"His chicken, when ever it needs repairs. I'm the one to do it. It's his way of getting back at me I guess. I put a camera in it the last time it needed a tune up." Sir Charles said, pressing more buttons.

Soon they were looking at the city in different angels. It stopped on the part with the burning building. Then it started to rewind back to before it all began. Slowly it showed the building exploding. Then it showed the robots coming to try and put out the fires. Finely it showed four mobians and a robot running from said building.

The world stopped for Kathryn. They had been caught. It was only a mater of time before they were found out. It took everything she had not to cry. She could feel Tails in her arms still shaking. She knew she had to control herself or he would never calm down. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe. She willed herself to calm. To only think about calming the fox kit next to her. Opening them, she saw the same thing play again on the screen. But it stopped just before they would appear on the screen.

"Ok folks, now you see us. Now you don't. That should fix things. Nothing like editing to make your day. It'll take him weeks to figger out what happen. It'll give me enough time to find the plans in the computers and delete them. That should stop it for now." Said the robot, turning to face the mobians. "Now we just sit tight and wait for the excitement we created to die down."

"So we are ok now?" Kathryn asked.

"Ya, unc here can watch everything from here." Sonic said, sitting down in a chair.

"Yes, most of what Julian uses was made by me. Right down to the programs. I can slip in and out with out him knowing." Charles said leaning back in his chair.

By this time Rotor had sat down at the other end of the couch. Settling down for a nap. It would be a long wait before they could leave. Kathryn sighed and leaned back too. Taking Tails with her. He snuggled into her, still whimpering. She gently moved him to her lap. Cradling him in her arms. Feeling him rest his head on her shoulder. She softly sang to him. Everyone listened as she song. Lulling her listeners to sleep. Even Sonic's head started to lower with each sweet note that left her. When all were asleep, she stopped singing.

"Your mother had a beautiful voice too. How is she?" Sir Charles asked.

"She dyed not long ago. An to your remark earlier. Yes I remember you Sir Charles." Kathryn said, slowly moving so Tails head rested on the armrest. "How could I ever forget you? You were my fathers best friend."

"Yes, I saw him you know. But he's just a mindless robot now. But at lease he's still in one piece. I try to repair as many as I can. Some after I'm done. Can remember who they were before this all began. We are slowly building and army under Julian's nose."

"I could have stopped it then. I had seen it, but I was afraid. I wish I could go back and undo what I had done. I did tell my mother, but it was so hard for her then."

"So, it passed onto you then. Don't blame your self for what happened. We should have listened when we had had the chance. You should try to rest. It'll be close to dawn before everything dies down. I'll contacted Sally and let her know what's going on."

"Sir Charles, please don't telling anyone what I've told you. I don't want them to know."

He looked at her for a long moment. His eyes dimming as if her was sad, "I won't tell anyone, but you do have to tell them at some point."

Turning around, he started hailing Knothole. Kathryn leaned her head back. Letting her eyes close. She never saw the blue hedgehog across from her look at her through partly closed eyes. Then they too closed and sleep claimed them all.

When everything calmed. Sir Charles woke them. Silently they left his home and made their way to the edge of the city. When they were a safe distends away, Sonic said a quick goodbye to his uncle and ushered the others to hurry. When they stood on the edge of the forest. Everyone looked back at the city. One day it would be home again.

To Be Continued

It's taking more time then I thought to redo parts and update this stuff. But I do hope you like it. Please do R&R.

P.S.

I'm finely on cable net again. So it should be a little faster.

Till then:

Those with wings,

Fly to your dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Sonic and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters  
that are unknown to you are from my mind.

Chapter 6

By: Jenny Blue

"Is he okay?" Sonic asked, keeping up with Kathryn. Worry written on his face.

"He's fine!" Kathryn answered, stroking Tails' back.

Though he was almost as big as her. She still carried him has if he was still a small child. The kit clung to her, his body visible shaking still. Even after their stay in Sir Charles' home. As they walked, Sonic could hear his whimpers and Kathryn's soothing growls. After a time, Tails calmed and fell asleep again. His little body giving into the tiredness he felt. Sonic could hear the kit's even breathing and sighed inwardly, glad that he was sleeping. Rotor even dared a look over to him and smiled.

Sonic walked in pace with Kathryn, studding her, "Where did you learn to make those sounds or even sing like that?"

"There were many orphans in Willow Town. I learned to mimic the sounds from some of the mother's of the village to help sooth the orphaned children. Me and mother took most of them in. She was the one who taught me to sing." Kathryn shifted the kit in her arms to try and carry him better, but to no avail.

Sonic saw this, "Here let me." He gently took a sleeping Tails from her arms. Gingerly cradling him in his arms.

Kathryn watched him closely with Tails. It surprised her when he gently took Tails from her. But was quietly glad he took him. Then he surprised her even more when Tails whimpered and Sonic nuzzled him and admitted a low growl and the kitsun quieted. This mere action set her thoughts racing. She watched him from the corner of her eye. Looking him up and down, feeling her body burn slightly.

**_Maybe I was wrong about him. He does seem to care for the children. If he didn't, then why would he be so gently to a kit that's not even his? This is to confusing for me. Yet here he is, holding Tails and acting more like a protective father then friend. Maybe I should give him another chance. _**

"Well, how did it go?" Sally asked, putting Nicole down to look at the raged group that entered her hut.

"It went smashing. If it wasn't for Uncle Chuck's help. I think we would have been Robuttnick's latest bots." Sonic answered sarcastically. He handed a sleeping Tails to Kathryn.

"That bad?" Sally asked, now Geoffrey and Antoine both looking up.

Kathryn couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She didn't care that Sonic had asked her to stay quiet and let him handle Sally. But she couldn't stand there and let her think everything was okay. Even if she was told of what happened before they got here. She moved to a couch and laid Tails on it. Then she turned to face Sally and the two males staring at her.

"Tails was almost killed! He will not be going on another mission till he's older!" Kathryn stated, baring her teeth."I agree, Tails isn't ready." Said Sonic, crossing his arms in front of him. "He can do what needs to be done. But when it comes down to fight or flight. He would run. I don't want to put him through last night again."

Sally sat there shocked. The two hedgehogs were agreeing on something. Up till now they had fought on end. But now they had found something to agree on. Then what Kathryn had said sunk in. Her eyes grew wide and she looked to Tails. Still remembering what Sir Charles said. But he had seemed to have left that one part out it seemed.

"Is he okay?" Sally asked, standing.

"Yes, but he's still shaken. How can you let a child do something like this! You are supposed to protect your people. Not sending them out to be killed!" Kathryn said, a slight growl to her voice.

"Now zee here. Yooz can not talk to ze preencezz like zat!" Antoine said, readying to attack Kathryn.

"Antoine, don't worry about it. She's right, I should put the people first." Sally stated, looking at Kathryn.

"We better go. The best thing for him right now is sleep." Sonic said, picking up Tails' sleeping form.

Together they took Tails to his hut and laid him down. Kathryn tucked him in making sure that he was still asleep. Then they left, leave Tails to his dreams and hoping they would be good.  
Outside the sun was in the sky now. The birds were starting to wake too. Tiered wings stretched and feathers were preened. As the sun roes higher, their little voices rang out as one. The morning cores had begun. Rotor and Sonic talked to Sally. They told her what had happen during the night raid. Filling in the gaps Sir Charles left out. Sally would look to Kathryn every so often. But Kathryn didn't seem to notice the conversation or when it stopped. She was to focus on the birds singing. Something was wrong with the song. It was to clipped, to fast. They sounded scared. Something was coming, maybe an early winter. What ever it was, it wouldn't come for a time. She needed to know what it was. Then she spoke.

"There were more guards then we thought." She stated, "He knew we would come."

"She's right Sal, he was ready for us. If it hadn't been for the floor being polished. We would have never finished the mission," Sonic said, running his hand through his quill. He looked tiered. "Not even Unc knew. An he's always on top of thing. Robotnick is getting paranoid."

Kathryn still looked to the sky as it turned redder and less a deep purple. _How did he know?_ With a heavy sigh, she turned to leave for her hut. Change was in the air. She could smell it on the wind. An she wanted to be ready for it when it came. But she was stopped from leaving by a strong, but delicate hand. Her quills rows slightly at the contacted.

"You are not going any where." Sally said, pulling her back. "I want to know how you knew that the robot was there? I want to know how you know and do a lot of things?"

"My instincts told me." Said Kathryn as she turned to look at Sally's hand on her arm, and then lifted her head to face the princess.

Forest green met amethyst. Though the amethyst eyes were fierce to look at. The forest green had the true fire. A long barred instinct told the two males to not interfere. This was the female's fight. So the two males watched in silence. Only Kathryn saw Sally's eyes falter for only a second. But that was all it took. An only the females knew who had won. Kathryn stood a little taller, still only coming to Sally's mouth.

"I want you and Sonic to go back." A slight waver in Sally's voice.

Kathryn said nothing as she shook off Sally's hand and moved away. Kathryn knew that though she was smaller, she was the stronger, but had no interest to be leader. That was not her destiny. At lease she knew that much was set in stone. The rest was still being chiseled. She would have to try and change as much as she could. Even if she had to embrace the part of her she had run from for so long. If it had stopped one death. Then maybe it could stop more and even help others.

"No!" was Kathryn's only words.

"Then if you don't go on your own, I'll make you go by force. I'll go too if I have to." Sally said walking up to the smaller female.

"No you wouldn't, not in your condition. That and your husband wouldn't have it." Kathryn said smugly. "I'll go if it keeps you at bay."

Kathryn turned away and headed for the mess hall. Leaving a very shaken Sally behind. All Kathryn wanted to do was to be left alone and stay out of the war. But since coming here, it seemed she had no choose. For the first time, she felt like she was in danger. Not from the war, but from herself. She realized she had said too much. She knew no one knew of Sally's condition or her marriage to Geoffrey. Everything she worked so hard to hide was coming out whether she liked it or not. Then she stopped, waiting for someone to catch up. As she waited for them. She came to a decision. She would fight.

"What do you want?" She asked the person behind her.

"How did you know?" the person asked.

"You know." She answered, closing her eyes, the person left.

She felt drained both physically and emotionally. This was too much for her. At lease when she still lived in Willow Town. Her visions and dreams barley came. But here it was almost constant. But she also knew she had to be here. Something was telling her that much. But she couldn't figure it out. Everything was so confusing for her. All she wanted to do was eat and sleep. An not have to worry about anything else. Kathryn walked into the mess hall and ate.

She looked around her for a moment. Everyone was happy and laughing. Some acted like this was how thing had always been. Most of them didn't know just how close they are to death. Here they had their family and friends. What more did they have to worry about.

AS Kathryn sat at the table, she could smell the mix of rabbit fur and metal coming to her. She knew Bunny wasn't that far behind her and coming closer. But before the rabbot reached her. Kathryn placed her fork down. **_This is now or never. If I'm going to do what I have to. I can't hide it any more. This is for you mom and sis. _**Kathryn thought as she braced herself.

"Tell Sally I'll meet them in Rotor's shop after I have eaten and not before. An tell that blue hedgehog he needs to eat too."

Bunny stopped short, looking at the back of her head. She could feel her eyes on her. Wondering how she knew. Kathryn waited for it to come, the fear smell. But it never came. She picked up her fork and started to eat.

"Okay, sugar. I'll tell 'er and that sugar hog too." Then Bunny left.

When Kathryn entered Rotor's workshop. Sally and Sonic were all ready there. Sonic looked over to her as she entered. He gave her his winning smile and turned back to what Rotor was saying. Sally kept her eyes forward. She took a deep breath and walked over to them. She could feel the tension in the room. Most of it coming from Sonic and Sally. Something had happened and she knew it was because of her. But she knew it was for the good. Sally wasn't going to tell him till it would far to late.

"They can tell the difference from a robot and a robotized mobian. It'll just stun the mobian, but fry the circuits of any swat bot it touches." Rotor smiled, holding up a metal sphere the size of a tennis ball. "Thanks to the bot Kathryn and Sonic brought down. I have something to work with."

"How am I supposed to us it?" Sonic asked, looking at the one in his hand.

"That's easy, you through it at them or in your case." He looked at Sonic, "You just have to place it on them. The moment they make contact they activate, BAM. Bye bye robot. And here's the best part, they absorb energy from the batteries from its victim to recharge and the electric shock won't hurt you if you're touching them."

"That works for me. How about you Kat?" Sonic turned to Kathryn.

"If you can make them into bolos, I can do it easy. It would be like hunting." Kathryn smiled. She found herself liking Sonic's smile. What was happening to her?

Sally spoke, "Okay then, now you to two get some rest. This is going to be a three-day recon. You both leave at sun down." Sally looked to Kathryn on her last words. Venom in her eyes. Yep, she had disturbed the princess' peace. It would be some time before Sally's temper died.

Both hedgehogs left the workshop. Neither looking at the other. They walked for a bit together. Enjoying each others company, but wanting to admit it to the other. Then they parted to go to their separat huts. Before the female entered hers, she looked back at the sky. Full day had come on. There was something in the air. Something that was defiantly bringing changes to Knothole. Then she entered her hut to sleep.

To be continued

I'm sorry all that it took me so long to post this. Life and work keep me pretty busy. I hope you all like it and give my other fics a read. Please R&R.

Till Then:

Those with wings,

Fly to your dreams.


	7. What of me, What am I to do

I don't own Sonic and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters  
that are unknown to you are from my mind.  
  
What of me, What am I to do  
  
By: Jenny Blue  
  
It was easier for Sonic to fall asleep then for Kathryn. She lay in her bed for a long time before sleep finely clamed her. It wasn't a rest full one. Since coming here, the dreams came often. This wasn't the same. The darkness was coming for her. For the first time, her dream self stood her ground as it enveloped her in its depths. For it had saved a life last night and she was willing to face it if it could help save others. Till the dream began.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy why are you crying?" The little kit asked her mother.  
  
"It's nothing sweetie. Why aren't you in bed?" her mother asked.  
  
"I had a bad dream." The little kit crawled into her mother's lap. "It was one of those bad ones."  
  
"Oh Kathryn, tell me what it was about." She watched as her daughter' s eyes become older and with a far away look in them.  
  
"I was a man in my dream. The city was in ruins. It was day, but the sky was so black with smoke and smog, you couldn't tell. Everywhere I look, the people of the city are robots. Everything is left in desolation. Mommy, it was like I was really there. It was a war."  
  
"I know baby, I know."  
  
"Mommy I'm scared. Do you think it really was just a dream?"  
  
"Oh Kathryn, I wish it was just a dream. I really wish it was."  
  
Kathryn was standing in the darkness again.  
  
"I forgot about that." She heard her dream self say.  
  
'You never forgot, you didn't want to remember. Just like you dreamt about the attack and told no one. Instead you ran away.'  
  
"I didn't run away. She told me to get help."  
  
'You could have prevented the whole thing by telling. You could have saved her. It's your fault she's dead.'  
  
She could feel herself crumbling under the harshness of the voice. It was right; she could have saved the whole village if she had told about her dream. Then she felt the darkness taking her again.  
  
She finds herself in the king's royal court. She looks down to see she is older. She looks to her mother and in her arms is a baby.  
  
"Mommy, what is going on?"  
  
"We won the war with the Overlanders."  
  
The king speaks, "My friends, today is a day to celebrate. Today we won the war and it's all thanks to Julius here."  
  
A plump man stands up, an Overlander. He bows as the court applause him and he smiles.  
  
"Kathryn, what's the matter?" she looks down to see her daughter cowering be hind her.  
  
"It's the man from my dream."  
  
Again she is left in the darkness. She's on her knees, hugging herself. She wants to run, to wake up. But there is something holding her back. Something wanting her to see.  
  
'Again you could have stopped a the destruction.'  
  
"But I did tell, she told the king and he didn't believe her."  
  
'Its your fault they suffered.'  
  
"No, I told. I told."  
  
Kathryn was ready to give into the darkness. She let herself fold over. Waited for it to come. Everything the voice had said was true. She had let them be taken. She had let the Great War happen. It was her fault it all happened. *Oh Kathryn, don't give in.* She looked up, she couldn't see anything, but it sounded like her mother.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
*Oh sweetie, I wish I could help you, but this is your battle. All I can do is remind you of who you are and where you come from.*  
  
Kathryn bolts up in bed. Her heart racing and her fur damp. She sat still as her breath was ragged in her throat and her heart hammered in her chest. She closed her eyes and listened to her surrounding. She sat there in the silence, as her breath calmed; her heart began to slow. As both heart and breathe began their normal rhythm. She was still shaken. She lifted a shaking hand to move her hair out of her face. Then she looked to her window and saw the sun was starting it's slow decent across the sky. With a deep sigh, she got out of bed, dressed and left for the power ring pool.  
  
The evening air felt good against her fur. Fall was coming and soon the forest would show the colors of the season. She let the wind dry her fur the rest of the way. Her mind wound back over her dream. A shiver ran down her back as she recalled it all. Of all her dreams, this one was the worse. As she walked, she let the sounds of the evening forest sooth her nerves. There were still some mobians about, but none seemed to notice her walking through the little village. She liked that.  
  
As she neared the small pool, she could her voices talking. The closer she got the louder the voices became. She realized that the voices were yelling and that the owners were Sonic and Sally. Kathryn stopped and moved to the side of the path, hiding herself in the bushes.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Sally. I knew you were seeing him, but this?" Sonic said, pointing to her stomach.  
  
"Sonic I."  
  
"Save it Sal. How long? How long were you going to lead me on?" his eyes closing to slits.  
  
"I'm a month along. I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"You could have told me. Get out of my sight!" he turned his back to her.  
  
Sally stood there for a moment. Her hand held out to him and the pulled back again. Some how it felt harder to leave then to stay. She sighed and slowly turned to leave. As she looked down the path, she saw Kathryn standing in the middle of it. Sally set her shoulders, held her head high and began to walk. As she passed the white hedgehog, she saw that her eyes had a slight glow to them and kept walking.  
  
Kathryn watched the princess leave and then slowly walked up to Sonic. She quietly stood next to him. His body was ridged and quills razed. She looked into the water, as the surface changed to its night colors. They stood in the comforting silence. Neither looked at the other as time passed.  
  
To be continued  
  
I did it again. I managed to write 2 in a week. Her ray for me, I am the great writer.  
  
Enough about me, I hope you liked this installment of "The White Hedgehog". Do please check out my other fics. I worked really hard on them. 


End file.
